


Spring Tendencies

by breeeliss



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Tendencies, F/F, Fluff, Marichat Tropes feat. Maribee, a.k.a. Queen Bee has a weakness for flowers, i.e. make all the marichat tropes gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: Unfortunately, it would seem that Queen Bee has two weaknesses: beautiful civilians who live above bakeries and flower crowns.(based on a prompt from tumblr!)





	Spring Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> based on the following tumblr prompt: Marinette is wearing a flower in her hair and bee!Chloé cant control herself 
> 
> because marichat tropes are 10x more fun when you make them gay ;)

“Okay, so it says I need to get a package of puff pastry.”

Marinette snorted and spoke with her mouth full. “Strike one. Store bought puff pastry is abominable.”

Queen Bee frowned. “Obviously I would get the expensive kind.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s all sub-par. You gotta make that stuff from scratch otherwise what’s the point?”

“Not all of us live in a professional bakery, Marinette!”

Marinette stuck her tongue out. “That sounds like a ‘you’ problem.”

Queen Bee plucked up some of the mille-feuille crumbs from her plate and threw them in Marinette’s hair, laughing when the girl screamed in outrage. “Don’t sass me, I’m a superhero!”

Marinette shoved a foot against Queen Bee’s thigh, jokingly trying to shove her from her dainty perch on her balcony railing. “I’m giving you my professional opinion.”

“No.” Queen Bee reached over and tapped her on the nose. “You’re making things difficult by not giving me the recipe for these things and forcing me to do _research_.”

Marinette shrugged. “Family recipe. Sworn to secrecy. Sorry, my dear.”

“I wouldn’t _tell_  anyone! Surely you’d trust me over anyone else.”

“Your sterling commitment to civic duty is not enough of a reason.”

Queen Bee pouted and handed Marinette’s phone back to her. “Fine. I’ll just starve then.”

“Or you could just come back during opening hours and buy some.”

Queen Bee smirked. “Why would I do that if I can just tap on your window and get some for free?”

“Oh, I see,” Marinette said with an eye roll, pulling out the second box of pastries she’d brought with her to the roof. “So I don’t benefit from this arrangement huh?”

“Of course you do, silly,” Bee said. “That Ladyblog girl breaks her neck trying to get exclusive interviews with the four of us and here you are with straight-from-the-source access to anything you could ever possibly want to ask me. Surely you have questions.”

“Yeah just one,” Marinette nodded solemnly. “Who told you that blue eyeshadow and yellow went together?” Marinette burst into giggles when Bee reached over and gently slapped her on the shoulder and started ranting about her elaborate plans to slowly gain her trust and pull this top secret Dupain-Cheng recipe from her one of these days. 

Queen Bee was really fun to tease, and Marinette wasn’t quite sure why. She reminded Marinette of Chat Noir in the sense that they were both really strong personalities that tended to be just a touch over the top. The difference was that it was obvious that Chat Noir liked to play it up for the sake of being funny and teasing Ladybug – two of his most favorite pastimes. However, Marinette was convinced that Queen Bee really was this dramatic on a day-to-day basis. She was a ferocious fighter and was more eager than the three of them to jump straight into the action, but would do things like complain about flying on hot days, scream out in horror in the middle of an akuma battle because of a broken nail, or whine melodramatically in front of a closed bakery sign after forgetting that businesses closed early on Sundays. 

It should’ve been annoying, but it just made it easy to poke fun at her. Queen Bee wasn’t an obnoxious person, and she had too much respect for her miraculous and for Ladybug to even come close to being someone worthy of Marinette’s scorn. She wouldn’t ever admit this to her, but Bee was wonderful entertainment. She supposed that was why it was so easy to invite her in for pastries and sit with her outside. Despite the fact that this was technically Queen Bee’s first time meeting Marinette, the two of them slipped into their familiar banter as if Marinette’s mask was still up. 

Marinette pushed off from where she was leaning against the banister, put the pastries to the side, and went back to her seat in the lawn chair that she’d been occupying before Queen Bee showed up. “You’re so distracting. I was in the middle of something before you showed up.”

Bee scoffed dramatically. “Oh, what could possibly be more important than me?”

“My class is holding a Spring picnic tomorrow,” Marinette explained. “I promised a few friends I’d make them flower crowns to wear tomorrow.”

“Flower crowns?”

“Mmhm.” She held up her wire crown that had un-flowered greens and a few cut white daisies that she was pulling from a store bought bouquet by her feet. “I thought about keeping them all one color, but maybe I should put in some other colors or something. White doesn’t seem very _spring-y_  you know?”

Bee’s wings fluttered briefly as she walked along the balcony wall to the left of Marinette. “They’re pretty…”

“Thanks!” Marinette smiled. “I’ve never made flower crowns before, so it’s been interesting. I don’t mind if you stay, but I kinda want to finish these before I have to go to bed.” She bit her lip and put the flower crown on her head, looking up and adjusting the flowers that were drooping too low past her brows. “Maybe the stems are too long…”

Queen Bee sat on the edge of the balcony and plucked up one of the flowers sitting in front of Marinette. She pressed it to her nose, inhaled, and blinked in shock. “They smell amazing.”

“They’re fresh!” Marinette explained. “Bought them this morning. I’m going to leave them in the refrigerator over night so that they’ll stay stay fresh in the morning. Hopefully the fragrance will stay.”

“No I mean they smell _really_  good,” Bee repeated, keeping the flower close to her nose. “Like…something sweet, and grass, and rain, and something else….”

Marinette looked down and snipped the stems off the flower she just took back. “Well, if I can get the hang of this and if I have flowers left over, I can make you one if you want. I can make it yellow and add in some light blue ones just to help you match that eyeshadow shade you seem so attached to.”

She expected Queen Bee to snap back defensively at Marinette making fun of her makeup again, but she didn’t rise to the bait. Instead, Bee crawled along the banister and leaned over to smell at the flowers in Marinette’s hair. Marinette froze and felt her eyes widen as she heard Bee inhale as deeply as she could. “They smell even better when you have them all clumped together like this….”

“Um,” Marinette muttered. “Thanks?”

Queen Bee gently cupped Marinette’s cheek and tipped her head upwards so that she could press her nose to the center of every flower that was weaved into the crown. Marinette furrowed her brows and looked at Bee from the corner of her eyes, more confused than offended that she was invading her space this much for the sake of just a few cheap flowers she’d bought at a stand earlier that day. She could just see Bee’s wings fluttering gently every time she switched to a new flower and inhaled a new lungful of fragrance. 

The hum of her wings was getting louder, and pretty soon she was hovering just a few feet above the ground and practically burying her nose in the flowers. Marinette felt herself smiling with all her teeth. “Are….are you _buzzing?”_

Queen Bee blinked as if she were clearing her vision and hummed. “What was that?”

“You’re…kind of hovering over me. And getting pollen on your nose.”

It took a few seconds for her to realize that she’d forced Marinette to lean almost completely to one side because she had been getting so closer to her. Queen Bee squeaked in embarrassment, touched her feet down the floor, and skipped back a few steps until she was leaning against the railing at the complete opposite end of the balcony. Her blush was spreading underneath her mask and up to her ears and Marinette had to hold back her comment about Bee sporting all three primary colors on her face at once. 

“I’M SORRY!” Queen Bee exclaimed, the apology coming out as an involuntary shout. “Oh God, that was so weird. I was so weird. That was weird. Oh _crap_ , now you think I’m a freak, oh holy effing Christ.”

Marinette snorted in laughter and walked over to Queen Bee, using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe off the bits of pollen that were still on the bridge of her nose. “Don’t worry about it, you’re totally fine. It was just…surprising, that’s all.”

Bee covered her face with her hands and mumbled through her fingers. “I’m still getting used to these superpower things and that’s _never_  happened before!”

Marinette stared at her pitifully and rubbed one of her shoulders. “I mean….maybe it’s a bee thing.”

“What?”

“You know,” Marinette continued. “Bees. Flowers. Pollen. Makes sense.”

“I-I’m not….that’s not….I’m not actually a bee, Marinette!!” she sputtered. 

Marinette closed her eyes and winced. “ _I dunno!_  That seemed pretty bee-ish.”

Queen Bee’s brows were pulled into a confused scowl and the lingering blush on her face just made the girl look downright adorable – so adorable that Marinette felt her cheeks aching from how hard she was smiling. “I just liked the flowers you picked!! They were really good flowers!!”

“Hey, if you want you can take some. Pollinate some of the gardens nearby.”

“Shut _up_ , you’re the literal worst!”

“I guess I’m definitely making you that flower crown now. I’m afraid you won’t be able to sleep at night without them.”

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Are you kidding?” Marinette scoffed. She picked up one of the white daisies and teasingly held it out for Queen Bee to take. “I’ll turn this into a rooftop garden if it means seeing you bug out like that again. Get it? _Bug_  out?”

Queen Bee pouted, snatched the flower out of Marinette’s hands, and turned around with a huff. “So mean…”

Marinette picked the flower crown off of her head and started eyeing the yellow bouquet of flowers still sitting in the paper she’d bought it in. “Yup. You’re definitely getting a crown now.”


End file.
